The present invention relates to receivers for use in refrigerating apparatus such as motor vehicle air conditioners.
Such receivers already known include the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,999. Briefly stated, the disclosed receiver comprises a closed tank having a top wall with a planar upper surface, the top wall being formed with two blind screw bores and two refrigerant channels each having an outer end opened at the upper surface of the top wall and an enlarged portion at the outer end, inlet and outlet refrigerant pipes connected to the top wall and inserted each at its one end in the respective refrigerant channels, block joints for fixing the respective refrigerant pipes to the top wall, and two screws extending through the respective block joints and screwed into the respective blind screw bores for fastening the block joints to the top wall. The refrigerant pipes extend through the respective block joints individually. Each of the pipes has an annular bead formed on the outer periphery of the portion thereof projecting beyond the block joint toward the top wall, extending over the entire circumference of the pipe and fitted in the enlarged portion of the refrigerant channel.
With the receiver described above, however, the two refrigerant pipes need to be connected to the top wall with the separate block joints individually by a cumbersome procedure. Moreover, a union screw, union flange or like joint member must be attached to the forward end of each refrigerant pipe, so that there is a need to form the annular bead after the pipe has been passed through the block joint. The bead is therefore difficult to form because of the presence of the block joint as an obstacle.